Anodizing is a method of providing an anodic oxide layer or coating on a metal substrate, often used in industry to provide a protective and sometimes cosmetically appealing coating to metal parts. During an anodizing process, a portion of the metal substrate is converted to a metal oxide, thereby forming the anodic oxide layer or coating. The nature of the anodic coatings can depend on a number of factors, including chemical makeup of the metal substrates and the process parameters used in the anodizing processes. In some applications, the anodic oxide is colored by infusing one or more dyes within the anodic oxide, giving the metal substrate an attractive colored surface coating.
Unfortunately, in some cases where certain metal alloy substrates are used, the anodic oxide coatings can peel, chip or otherwise delaminate from their metal substrates when exposed to scratching or scraping forces during normal use of the part. This delamination can cause the underlying metal substrate to be exposed at the chipped or peeled regions. If the anodic oxide coatings are dyed, the exposed underlying metal substrate, which is generally a bright metallic color, can be readily apparent, especially if the anodic oxide coating is dyed a dark color.